


Through the Frosted Glass

by SassKatt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassKatt/pseuds/SassKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi McGarden wants to write a book about the Dragon Slayers and how they function with normal, everyday life - including love. But when she asks a particular Iron Dragon for help in her endeavor, will she gain the romantic love she's been pining for; or destroy the only chance she has at developing a relationship with Gajeel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Frosted Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new, and just figured I'd plop this fan fiction down here. With the fact that I work in a hospital, I'm not always the best at updating - so please be patient with me. Reviews and criticisms are welcome! 
> 
> Oh, and PS: This does have adult themes. 
> 
> =3 I'm not apologizing for that.
> 
> (I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima)

It was a beautiful evening in Magnolia - the sun was reaching the last of its journey through the sky, painting the town in subtle tones of amber. The town itself was unusually still and quiet - the barest hint of the coming autumn had many of the people out tending their fields, or inside preparing for winter.

Gajeel Redfox inhaled deeply from his perch in the tree, savoring the tiny bite of winter on the wind. He was currently on his way back to the guild, after having just completed a simple but well paying mission that Makarov had asked him to do.  On his way back, the dragon simply couldn't resist the urge to climb an old tree outside of the town and spend a few minutes watching the sun slowly trek down. As he watched the ambers deepen, he couldn't help but turn his mind to the guild he would be returning too in a few minutes - and to certain little blue haired bookworm. A grin broke out across the Iron Dragon's face as he wondered what she had been up to.

_'Did she miss me?'_

Before he had left a few days ago, Levy McGarden, the only Solid Script Mage at Fairy Tail and his S-Class partner, had slipped in beside him at the bar to ask him a particular set of questions.

_He stiffened as the familiar sent of paper, ink, and dust made itself present beside him. Turning his red eyes to regard the small fairy beside him, Gajeel placed his mug back on the bar. "Yeah?"_

_Levy's hazel eyes twinkled as she met the hard gaze of red. "Hi Gajeel!"_

_Smirking, Gajeel turned to face the bookworm. "Hey yourself, Shorty. Whatcha want?"_

_"Your help." Grinning, Levy jumped up to sit on the stool beside him, her petite frame accentuated by the larger barstool. "I need a research buddy." One metal eyebrow raised in question. "Yep, you heard me. A research buddy." Levy's smile widened at the expression on the Dragon's face._

_"Why me? Why not one of your stooges or Flame Brain? Or anybody else for that matter?"_

_"Because -" Levy shyly looked down at the bar, folding her hands neatly. "I need you." Gajeel remained quiet, letting the silence stretch between them. He knew she would eventually tell him why, he had worked with her for a while now, yet her uncanny ability to pull out something to surprise him never seemed to stop. Just what exactly was she planning in that small brain of hers he hadn't the slightest - except for maybe visions of spending hours in a library looking at old, musty tomes rather than training with Lily or anyone else for that matter._

_Sighing lightly, Levy turned her gaze to meet his. "I can't really tell you why, Gajeel. I just - need you. Natsu won't work for this."_

_Both metal eyebrows raised in question at the mention of the Flame Dragon's name._

_"I promise there will be no textbooks, no library trips, no nothing." Levy looked away again, a slight blush staining her cheeks. Once again, Gajeel was left stumped. Annoying little shrimp had done it again, pulled the wool over his eyes and left him hanging on nothing but a fraying thread to go on. How in the hell did she expect to do research when there were no books involved? It was almost as if she was telling him she didn't want to read anymore..._

_"Ok." Came the gruff reply._

_In a split second, a soft warm body launched itself into his arms. "Oh, thank you Gajeel, thank you!" The little mage pulled back from her hug, her smile a mile wide as she regarded the stoic dragon in front of her._

_"On one condition." Slowly, her smile faded, replaced by a look of curiosity. "Only after I go on this mission the old man is making me do. I leave tomorrow." He swore he saw a flicker of disappointment cross the hazel depths, but as soon as he even thought of it she broke out into another smile._

_"Ok. Deal." Suddenly, the petite bluenette leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, only to hop down from the stool and head back to the main doors. "See you later, Gajeel!" Her voice drifted back to him, as he sat in stunned silence on what had just occurred. Shaking it off, Gajeel turned back to his mug of beer. 'First time she's done that' he mused, but chalked it up to nothing but gratitude on her part._

And yet, a week after that kiss, his cheek still tingled from the feel of her soft lips. Smirking, Gajeel couldn't help but let his mind wander as the ambers deepened to golden oranges. Silly little blue haired mage...she was a little crazy, and sometimes boring, and read far too much, but she always kept him on his toes. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Gajeel jumped down from the tree, heading into the outskirts of the town, his mind still mulling over Levy.

During the entire week he was gone, all he had thought about - besides the mission - was her. It unnerved him a bit, yet at the same time, thrilled him. That annoying Shorty had gotten under his skin enough that even he was having a hard time not thinking about her, her smile, her eyes -

"Oof!" Gajeel stumbled as he ran into a pedestrian, cursing under his breath as he mumbled an apology. How could he have not noticed someone was there? Damn that Levy - his brain was thinking too much. He needed to get somewhere to clear his brain, stop thinking about little miss blue hair, and not run into more people. Glancing up at the sky, Gajeel smirked as he noticed the sinking sun glint off of a iron escape ladder on the side of a house.

Bingo. The rooftops.

Gajeel breathed a bit easier as he climbed up onto the roof of a house, he could be free to let his mind roam and not endanger people. Replacing his hands in his pockets, the dragon began to move off in the direction of the large stone hall.

He was minding his own business, thinking of what to report to Makarov when he got back to the hall (anything to get his mind off of her) walking along the rooftops when a sudden flash of familiar blue caught his eye. Stopping, Gajeel crouched down, eyes scanning the rooftops as well as the few windows he could see, trying to catch that blue - there! Another flash to the right caught his attention.

_'Is it?'_

Without thinking his body moved toward the idea that it could be her, his feet softly treading on the rooftop until he reached the edge, only to face the curtain less window of the building directly opposite of where he was. Looking down into the alley below, Gajeel gauged his distance, and jumped. He landed with a soft thump on the roof of the window in question, sliding down until he could plainly see a small ledge running across the siding under the window. Smirking to himself, the Iron Dragon lowered  himself onto that precarious ledge, carefully making sure that his full weight was supported on the siding behind him, and edged his way close enough that he could peek into the window.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. It could be anyone, not her. So why was he playing the part of a lecherous peeping tom? Well, whoever it was certainly didn't have any curtains - quickly glancing at the building across the alley, Gajeel was greeted with the view of a very plain, brick wall. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he bristled at what he had just done. He had just checked to see if any one across the way could see into that window! Now why would he - another flash of blue appeared in the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to see exactly _who_ it was he was spying on.

And damned if he wasn't right.

There, standing in the middle of her bedroom, as naked as could be, was Levy McGarden.

Shutting his eyes quickly, Gajeel turned away from the sight, a furious blush staining his cheeks. ' _What in the seven hells am I doing? Get a hold of yourself, you stupid tub of rust! You can't just spy on a girl, let alone the girl who has been plaguing your thoughts for a damn week and -'_ a soft giggle cut through his thoughts. Opening his eyes, Gajeel turned his head to peek in once more, noticing that the window was slightly cracked at the top.

' _Shit!'_

He meant to turn away again, he really did, but somehow the site before him shocked him to his core. Levy was standing by her bed, giggling softly, as she played with her small breasts. His eyes locked onto the ministrations of her soft, delicate hands, as they pushed and pulled, squeezed and massaged her small bosom. His eyes widened even more as she let her head drift back, a small, satisfying sounding mewl escaping her throat. 

He groaned inwardly, letting his head fall back onto the siding behind him as he squeezed his red eyes shut. ' _No, no no - this can't be happening, this is Levy, and she' s naked, and you shouldn't be spying you stupid pervert and....'_ his inward conscience was stilled as a strong smell reached his sensitive nose. ' _What the hell?_ ' Cracking his eyes open again, Gajeel turned his head slightly to look back into the window for the third time. The site that greeted him was no less shocking than before, and made any blood remaining in his body to rush down to his groin.

Levy had lain down on her bed, her blue hair haloed around her as she slowly slid her hands down her body, one stopping to cup a small breast while the other continued even further down, dipping out of sight by a pale hip only to reappear with a strange blue cone that looked like a thicker wand. Curiosity flashed across Gajeel's mind as he regarded the strange object, only to watch in muted shock as Levy slowly bent her legs, opened her thighs, and  turned the wand to point back at herself - only to have it disappear slowly within her.  

_The smell._ Gajeel nearly slipped from his precarious perch as his eyes never wavered from that stupid looking apparatus and the smell that had assaulted him just a few moments before nearly overwhelmed him. His nose twitched as he continued to watch her, his brain silently screaming at him to move, _he was in plain sight_ , to get out of there, this was _Levy._..

But his body refused to comply.

He knew. _He knew_ he would be in more than a world of trouble if he was found by anybody - but at that moment, crouched outside the window to her room, his world was focused on nothing but the lithe body writhing on the bed. His eyes burned with unbridled lust as he watched the blue wand dip rhythmically between the porcelain flesh of her thighs, his cock answering each stroke with a twitch. Swallowing thickly, Gajeel knew he needed to focus on anything else but her - or else he might do something they would both regret. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene that assaulted him, that stupid blue wand of hers, that unnerving, intoxicating smell, the way her fingers deftly worked that idiotic blue thing, those quiet mewls of satisfaction dripping from her cute pink lips -

_Wait - quiet?_

And just like that a bit of Gajeel's brain surged back into power, his mind trying to process why in the world this tiny bookworm was being so quiet while she was, to put it frankly, fucking herself.

And that part somehow infuriated him.

His lust slowly  leaked over into a burning white rage, a rage at himself for stooping so low as to spy on his guild partner, a rage that he had been even thinking of her for the past week, a rage at just how damn _annoyingly quiet_ she was being - he bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself from releasing the frustrated growl bubbling in his throat. He was enraged at his own traitorous body for even reacting the way it had -  he watched as she convulsed once, her body arching into an impossible bow, her neck craned back as far as it would go. Her body seemed strained, taut - her thighs twitching ever so slightly - and as suddenly as it began, it was done. Levy melted back onto the bed with a soft moan, her hands slowly moving from between her thighs to caress her side, a breathy sigh of a name escaping from between her lips.

"Oh....Gajeel..."

He lost his footing.

Only his reflexes saved him from crashing down into the alleyway below, he had somehow managed to grab onto the iron bars of the escape ladder halfway down.

The Shrimp.

She had been thinking of him.

In _that_ way.

Violently shaking his head to try and dislodge the lingering lustful scenes that still filled his brain, Gajeel growled, and dropped the rest of the way down to the alley floor. Every bit of his body screamed to go back to the window, bust in, make her a real woman - make her _scream_ his name - she was too damn _quiet_ -

"NO." Gajeel ground out, fisting his hands. He would not fall victim to that stupid, annoying, frustrating little blue haired vixen. He would _not_ give in. Shoving down the remaining lust that bubbled up in his veins and focusing in on the rage, Gajeel all but slammed his hands into his pockets, hunched his shoulders, and continued on his trek back to the guild hall, vaguely noting that his pants were still far too tight.

He needed a drink. A strong one.

And he needed it yesterday.


End file.
